total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Freeze
Dr. Victor Fries a.k.a Mr. Freeze is a fictional character, a supervillain who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. He frequently serves as an enemy of Batman. Created by Bob Kane, David Wood and Sheldon Moldoff, he first appeared in Batman #121 (February 1959). Film History Mr. Freeze appears in the 1997 film Batman & Robin played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. the film employs a variation of the most common origin story: He was formerly Dr. Victor Fries, who became dependent on a diamond-powered subzero suit following an accident in a cryogenics lab he was using to find a cure for his wife Nora, who suffers from the terminal illness MacGregor's Syndrome. Freeze later crashes a charity event held by Wayne Enterprises and steals a diamond from the event. Freeze is captured by Batman and detained at Arkham Asylum, but flees with the help of Poison Ivy and Bane. Ivy cuts off Nora's life support and convinces Freeze that Batman was responsible for the deed; enraged, Freeze vows to destroy Gotham City by freezing it solid. With the use of a gigantic ray gun stationed in an observatory, he freezes over the entirety of Gotham. In a subsequent fight with Batman, Freeze destroys the observatory with a set of bombs (planted by Bane) in an unsuccessful attempt to take Batman with him. Batman shows Freeze a recording of Ivy during her fight with Batgirl, in which she brags about killing Nora. Batman tells Freeze that his wife is not dead; she was restored and moved to Arkham, where he can complete his research. Batman asks him for the cure he created for the first stage of MacGregor's Syndrome for his butler, Alfred Pennyworth; Freeze atones for his misdeeds by giving Batman the medicine he had developed. Freeze is then detained at Arkham, where he exacts his revenge on Ivy, his new cellmate. The character's penchant for cold and ice-related puns was noted by critics. James Berardinelli of Reelviews commented that "Schwarzenegger, aside from looking like a cross between the Michelin Man and Robocop, appears totally confused about what he's doing. Sometimes he's in Terminator mode; on other occasions, he's chomping on a cigar like he's back in Last Action Hero." He also noted that Freeze's backstory and motivation were "too complex for Schwarzenegger to convey effectively (wasn't there a point when Patrick Stewart was being mentioned for this role?) or for Joel Schumacher to care about exploring. As a result, Mr. Freeze ends up being a frustratingly incomplete brute who's out to smother Gotham City under a blanket of ice." Robin Dougherty of Salon lamented that "Schwarzenegger’s exuberance is pinned down. He’s like a moth squashed by an 18-wheeler. He’s also paralyzed by amazingly inert dialogue. How many lame jokes about cold can you fit into two hours? Buy a ticket and find out." Patrick Stewart was considered for the role, before the script was rewritten to accommodate Schwarzenegger's casting. Schumacher decided that Mr. Freeze must be "big and strong like he was chiseled out of a glacier". Schwarzenegger was paid a $25 million salary for the role. His prosthetic makeup and wardrobe took six hours to apply each day. *Mr. Freeze appears in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. He is seen with the "cold warriors" Icicle II, Killer Frost and Captain Cold when they are among the villains trying to claim the bounty on Superman and Batman. After a brief fight with Batman, they are all defeated by Superman's heat vision. Category:Male Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman & Robin Characters